


ScapeGoat——逃脱的羔羊

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Animal Traits, Art, Dark Dick Grayson, Demon!Dick, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fan Comics, Kemonomimi, M/M, Nightwing是神, 一共4页, 杰森是山羊, 背景人物死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: scapegoat替罪逃脱羔羊nounscape·goat | \ ˈskāp-ˌgōt  \1: 在圣经仪式YOM KIPPUR中被象征性地赋予世人罪孽后，放逐于野外的山羊。——Merriam-WebsterDickjay Week第六天：处子祭品杰森
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Kudos: 7
Collections: DickJay Week 2021, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	ScapeGoat——逃脱的羔羊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ScapeGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411661) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 




End file.
